bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sajin Komamura
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = August 23''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 180 | gender = Male | height = 288 cm (9'5")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 301 kg (662 lbs.) | affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Captain of the 7th Division | team = 7th Division | partner = Tetsuzaemon Iba | base of operations = 7th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Unnamed Father | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Tenken | bankai = Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Tetsu Inada | english voice = Kim Strauss (Episodes 51-63) J.B. Blanc (Episodes 99+) | spanish voice = Blas García (Latin America) }} "Unshakable, stable loyalty." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 7th Division. His lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Appearance Komamura is an anthropomorphic wolf, although he is often mistaken for a dog.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 96 Initially, he was very self-conscious about his appearance, so he wore gloves with bracers, as well as a helmet, to conceal his entire body. However, he later gains enough confidence to go on without his helmet after Kaname Tōsen's betrayal against Soul Society, along with former Captains Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. He is the tallest captain of the Gotei 13. His fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder weights over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he wears a high collar, having a similar build to his shoulder weights, the top of which is visible in his uniform. During the battle against the Vandenreich, Komamura loses his right ear sometime during the conflict and is seen with the stub wrapped in bandages afterwards.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 15 Personality In contrast to his imposing physical stature, Komamura has a heart of gold, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, to whom he owes great gratitude for taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. The betrayal and subsequent departure of his close friend, Kaname Tōsen, may have adversely affected his self-confidence and view of himself, since Tōsen was the first person to have accepted him for who he is and not what he is. Sajin Komamura has also been shown to be a very forgivable person even if his friend is corrupt, or how evil they are, no matter how many innocent people they've killed, and even if they're about to kill him. Bleach anime; Episode 291 This adverse effect is shown when he describes himself to Choe Neng Poww as "a meager worm" (he may have been speaking in sarcasm, however, as Poww previously referred to him and his opponents as "worms"). Komamura is also a very serious man, deeply scarred by the times when he was spurned by Soul Society for his appearance. He is not tough or cruel to his Division, preferring to lead with them impartiality. His favorite food is meat, but he dislikes carrots, supposedly because his father once told him that carrots were "not for their kind." Komamura tends to growl when angered. Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless and calculating when fighting. Once he is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, giant self. Komamura is pleased with Shūhei Hisagi's gift of a dog brush from the Human World, as he finds brushes in Seireitei ineffective when grooming his fur.Bleach anime; Episode 96 In addition, Iba imagines that Komamura will possibly use a dog Gigai if he were to go undercover in the Human World.Bleach anime; Episode 115 He also likes dogs, especially ones of mixed breeds, and even keeps one, whose name is 'Goro', in his Division's quarters. During his free time, he takes Goro for strolls. He likes the Human World's puppy shows.Bleach anime; Episode 201 History One day, while sitting on a grassy area, Komamura was sensed by Tōsen, who didn't know where he was (due to his blindness). It was only when Komamura spoke that he realized he had talked in the wrong direction. Complimenting Komamura’s ability to hide his presence very well, Tōsen noted that he had never been able to not feel someone’s presence before, even though his eyes cannot see. Komamura was highly touched, for this was the first time that he wasn't looked upon as an outcast.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 2-4 Although it is currently unknown where Komamura originated, Yamamoto gave him the opportunity to join the Gotei 13 even though he wasn't Human.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 7 Komamura met Tōsen again during their time in the Gotei 13, and Aizen was introduced to Komamura through Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 4-5 Plot Soul Society arc Komamura first appears with his helmet on at the captain's emergency meeting regarding the questioning of Gin Ichimaru’s apparent slip of duty in handling the Ryoka. Standing between then Captains Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen, his relatively large stature is visibly apparent, but little is known of him beyond that.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 18-19 After Aizen’s apparent death, Komamura and Tōsen visit Aizen’s body in the 4th Division Relief Station. He is accompanied by Tōsen, whom he appears to be rather close with. He still has not spoken at this point in time.Bleach manga; Chapter 109; page 7-10 On the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, rushes to him, subsequently kneels, and profusely apologizes for him being late. Showing his lenience, Komamura finally talks by stopping him in mid-sentence and saying he knows Iba understands that he needed time to think.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 5-8 Later, Komamura, Iba, Tōsen, and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi stop Kenpachi Zaraki and his men in an open courtyard from aiding the Ryoka. After an exchange of words, Komamura and Tōsen deal with Kenpachi while their lieutenants take on the 3rd and 5th Seats of the 11th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 139, page 1-9 Komamura, getting tired of Kenpachi’s arrogance, unleashes his Shikai, while Tōsen follows up with his own. Despite their obvious advantage, the duo seem to be on the losing end of the ensuing battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 10-17 Kenpachi then sneers at Komamura and demands that he release his Bankai. Komamura is shown to be greatly angered by Kenpachi's words and responds by telling him that he doesn't require using it to fight a "traitor" like him. It is in this point that Tōsen interrupts Komamura, informing him that he would release his first.Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 146, page 1 Although Kenpachi defeats Tōsen, Komamura stops Kenpachi from killing his friend just in time by deflecting Kenpachi's blade with his left arm and helmet. As a result, Komamura's helmet smashes into pieces and falls into the ground, revealing his true appearance where is shown to have a wolf's facial attributes.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 14-17 Komamura finally releases his Bankai to face Kenpachi and "satisfy" the latter's lust for fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1-4 However, sensing Yamamoto's Shikai release he later leaves Kenpachi to rush to his benefactor's aid.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 4-5 Before reaching Yamamoto, Komamura hears the message of Aizen and Tōsen's betrayal and rushes over to Sōkyoku Hill to intercept the real traitors.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 8-9 & 13 Upon arriving at the hill, Komamura immediately attacks Aizen with his Shikai, but he quickly moves and gets up close to Komamura and stops his blade with one hand. As Aizen calmly mentions that it has been quite a while since he last saw Komamura’s face. Komamura gives a response of his own by angrily interrogating Aizen on how he can still smile, stating that he will never forgive him for betraying Soul Society, he again tries to strike him with his Shikai to which Aizen quickly moves out the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, page 6-8 Angered at Aizen's treachery, Komamura then turns to Tōsen and demands an explanation for his own actions. Receiving no answer, Komamura attempts to release his Bankai. However, he is caught under the hypnosis of Aizen's Zanpakutō, leaving him vulnerable. Aizen takes advantage of this situation by performing a Level 90 Kidō Spell on Komamura, easily defeating the 7th Division captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 9-12 Komamura regains consciousness at the time of the three leaving, shouting for Tōsen to get back down. "Why did you become a Shinigami?" he asks. "Was it not for your friend who died? Was it not for justice?" Tōsen replies that he had told Komamura before that "all that is reflected in these eyes is the path of least blood. The path I walk is justice." After which he's shown passed out again being carried by Iba''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 178 A week after the incident, Komamura visits the grave of Tōsen’s friend, asking what the latter would have said to stop Tōsen. Hisagi later joins and asks Komamura of Tōsen's possible return. "Without a doubt," he replies. "By our own hands, let us open his eyes."Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 13 He, along with Renji, Unohana, Rukia, and Ukitake, see off Ichigo and his friends when they return to the world of the living.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 19 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Komamura is seen when Yamamoto calls him alongside the other Gotei 13 captains for an emergency meeting.Bleach manga; Chapters 188, pages 17 & 19 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, and Aizen's top three Espada leave to destroy Karakura Town, Komamura and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are seen waiting for their arrival in a fake replicant of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapters 315-316 During the battles with Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, he steps in to save Ikkaku Madarame after his defeat at the hands of Baraggan's largest Fracción, Choe Neng Poww. Komamura catches Poww off guard and punches him in to the side of a building.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 10-14 Poww, however, is immediately back on his feet, unscathed, and is also unfazed by the captain being an animal. Poww then proceeds to punch him for several miles and releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 15-19 Komamura returns and stops an attack from the released Arrancar, who was attempting to attack his lieutenant and Ikkaku, and proceeds to throw the him over his head and in to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 6-9 Poww, unharmed, says the hit made him "yawn", which is actually him building up a Cero. Komamura then calmly releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 12-14 Poww fires the Cero, which Komamura's Bankai blocks with its sword. Poww proceeds to throw 4 punches, each of which is blocked. Komamura then proceeds to give Poww a punch of his own. After recovering, Poww proceeds to grapple with the giant, while simultaneously firing another Cero. This has seemingly no effect on it, the giant subsequently forcing the Cero down Poww's own throat with his hand. The counterattack throws the Arrancar back and he falls to the ground. Komamura then kills Poww with a single blow from the giants sword.Bleach anime; Episode 220; In the anime, this portion of the fight is an extension. After Tetsuzaemon scolds Ikkaku for not using his Bankai (Ikkaku refuses to reveal it because he wants to die under Kenpachi's command, revealing it to everyone would mean he may end up being promoted to Captain).Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 8-14 Komamura is shown wiggling his ear, Iba and Ikkaku immediately notices he was standing right next to them (again referencing the fact that he's great at hiding his spiritual pressure). Komamura says not to worry, and that it seems he has something in his ears. This possibly hints that he overheard Iba and Ikkaku's conversation about how Ikkaku can use Bankai, but he chooses not to reveal anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 15 Some time after the battles against Baraggan's Fracción, Komamura is seen along with the casualties while Izuru Kira attends to the injured lieutenants, possibly serving as a protector. He looks up at the sky, viewing the fights between the other captains and the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 Seeing the huge Hollow creature come through the Garganta, Komamura notices its one eye and recalls seeing the same eye in the Garganta that opened when Aizen escaped Soul Society months before.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 4 He is suddenly brought out of thought by Kira, who tells them that he and the fallen lieutenants will be fine and that he should go as even if he stays and protects them, what would be the point if all the others died.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 12 As Tōsen sets himself to attack Shinji Hirako, he intersects the attack, Shinji asks if he should be helping them and Komamura just says that he is going to help and will not take no for an answer. Komamura then tells Tōsen that he never thought he would be protecting someone from him. As Tōsen tells him that their battle was inevitable, Shūhei Hisagi appears and asks that he be allowed to fight as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 367 Komamura is last seen standing with Shūhei in front of Tōsen. When Tōsen remarks that he will release his full power now that Aizen has joined the battle, Komamura believes Tōsen means his Bankai to which Komamura says he will release his as well. When Tōsen retorts however, saying that he has a power greater than Bankai, Komamura looks shocked as Tōsen raises his hand to his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 17 There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him what made him fall so low. When the smoke clears Tōsen stands before them with a Hollow mask, causing Hisagi to ask him if that is Hollowfication to which Tōsen confirms. When Hisagi asks why, he is surprised as Tōsen appears in front of him and slashes him, causing Komamura to release his Shikai. Tōsen effortlessly blocks the attack much to Komamura's surprise, and is kicked to the side sending him crashing down into the town below. Tōsen then comments to Komamura that it's ironic that the Gotei 13 ally with Ichigo, a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid just like him. He then asks Komamura explain why has his power become despicable just because he has chosen to wield it. Komamura explains that Ichigo Kurosaki did not choose to undergo Hollowfication, he on the other hand as an elite Shinigami had no need for such a thing, chose it of his own free will. He then states that Tōsen has been corrupted by that power. Tōsen questions this explanation, and asks how flirting with his inner Hollow would prove anything of the sort. He states that Komamura only speaks in that tone because of his antiquated sense of dualism regarding Shinigami and Hollows. Komamura yells at him stating that is not what he meant, in fact referring to the way Tōsen threw away his friends and subordinates simply to gain forbidden power. Komamura makes note that is where his corruption has led him astray. Tōsen goes to speak but is cut off when a chain wraps around his neck, pulling him back and slamming him into the roof a nearby building. He enters into a small conversation with Hisagi before he impales him on his blade and throws him off the side of the building. Tōsen then states that his fear for the past 100 years is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. He is then interrupted as Komamura releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 384 Tōsen scoffs at Komamura's Bankai as he releases it, saying that after the 7th Division captain had seen his power, fighting him with a mere Bankai is foolish.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 2-3 Tōsen attacks the giant's right arm, injuring Komamura in the process. Komamura counterattacks and the giant's left arm hits Tōsen several blocks away. This attack breaks Tōsen's left arm, leaving it mangled. Tōsen makes the observation that Komamura's Bankai is linked to his body and that injuring the giant corresponds to injuring Komamura. Tōsen makes the comment that Komamura probably never considered the possibility of failing to defeat the enemy in a single strike or receiving a counterattack.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 9-11 Tōsen uses high-speed regeneration to fully restore his arm. Komamura tells Tōsen that he has truly abandoned his Shinigami nature. His reply is that those words are nothing more than excuses for his own defeat. Tōsen repeats Komamura's words about him debasing himself, deceiving his friends in order to gain power. But then he asks Komamura "Joining an organization for the sake of revenge, yet in the course of one's peaceful life, they're forgetting that objective and serving that organization happily, would you not call that debasement?" As he speaks, his mask begins to crack and form a mouth. Tōsen then tells Komamura that the latter is more debasing than the former, shouting revenge. He asks Komamura if he thought it was strange "that a man whose greatest friend was killed would join the same organization as the killer?" Komamura answers that he thought his goal was justice, that he believed in his friend's ideals and wanted to fulfill them himself. Tōsen says that Komamura is correct. Justice is his goal, but asks what justice is, and that goodness and justice are not the same. He says that living out his peaceful life and not avenging his friend would be evil.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 12-16 Komamura says that he had misjudged Tōsen completely and that they will never meet eye-to-eye. Tōsen ask if Komamura will strike him down, saying that it's laughable. Komamura replies if their core beliefs are incompatible, then attempting to use words is meaningless, saying that for the sake of Soul Society, he must strike Tōsen down. He says to Tōsen that he has already forgiven him in his heart. Tōsen is slightly put off by this, telling him not to speak as though he were a god, saying that he had already forgiven him. Tōsen tells him that he didn't ask for forgiveness and that if Komamura wanted to strike him down, he should do so if he is able to say that after witnessing his Resurrección. Tōsen then releases his Resurrección: Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo as Komamura looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 17-19 Tōsen is enveloped in darkness and once it clears he is shown to have transformed into a large winged bestial type creature. He opens his large eyes and comments that he can see Komamura. He becomes ecstatic yelling he can finally see and comments on seeing the sky, blood and the world. He tells Komamura that he is far uglier than he had imagined. He then rises up to attack his former friend, as he does Tōsen details that he fought for justice because of his friend and when he became a Shinigami that day he pledged to follow her path. Komamura evades his attack and recalls that on that day he detected a small lie in Tōsen's words. Noting that Tōsen spoke often of the world that she loved but didn't once say a word about loving the world himself. Komamura admits that he understood this as anyone had the right to feel that way when a loved one was taken from him. He even respected that Tōsen never acted like a saint and claimed he did love the world. Komamura had resolved that he would become a true friend to Tōsen taking his sadness and giving him joy and being there for him as a true friend would. He resolved to give Tōsen back what he lost somehow. Komamura uses his Bankai, but Tōsen is able to effortlessly stop the behemoth blade in his clawed hand damaging Komamura's Zanpakutō. As Komamura seems distracted by the chink in his blade Tōsen draws circles in the air with his claws and uses his "Los Nueve Aspectos" technique impacting Komamura's Bankai directly in the chest with tremendous crushing power, sending it crashing to the ground. Komamura falls sustaining a similar injury to himself. Tōsen comes over to Komamura and asks him if they should end this. He then says that justice is not something that can be expressed in mere words as he charges his Cero. Komamura then apologizes to Iba, Hisagi and Tōsen as he could not strike his former friend down. As Tōsen prepares to finish him off, they are both surprised as a blade goes through the top of Tōsen's head. He then watches as Hisagi stands upon Tōsen's back with his Zanpakutō impaled in his spine, which he then releases, impaling him further with one of the blades coming out of Tōsen's mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 386 When Tōsen, who has returned to his normal form, regains consciousness, Komamura reminds Tōsen about him saying that he knew the two would cross blades eventually, and that he too knew this would happen, as did Hisagi. He tells Tōsen that he does not expect him to stop being angry, but that he should not focus only on vengeance until he loses himself. Sajin tells Kaname that like when he lost his friend, his heart would be empty if he lost Tōsen. Kaname thanks him for his words and tells Hisagi that he wants to see his face, and that he can see in his Hollowfication form. Tōsen explodes, splattering blood across the rubble. Komamura then yells at Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, pages 14-19 Just as Ichigo was about to break down by Aizen's words, Komamura steps in and warns him not to be taken in and lose himself, for he will lose his life as well. Komamura then reveals that everyone fighting in the fake Karakura Town understood why the captains in Hueco Mundo sent him here, and they all vow to fight and protect Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 18-19 Before joining the attack on Aizen, Sajin tells Ichigo that he is grateful to him for attacking Aizen at that moment, as he was about to attack Aizen himself, out of anger over Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 7 He then joins Tōshirō in fighting Aizen. When his Shikai proves ineffective against the renegade captain, Sajin releases his Bankai, but Aizen easily severs its blade and left arm at the middle of the forearm and cutting the side of its torso, causing similar damage to Sajin, who screams in pain. Despite this Sajin makes a final attack with his broken blade, but is blocked by Aizen, who then gives him a decisive blow to the chest which sends him hurtling down to the town below.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 11-17 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Komamura is present when Kisuke Urahara explains to the Gotei 13 captains about his intentions to restore Ichigo Kurosaki's power. Yamamoto tells him to bring him the sword with which Urahara will do so and orders the captains and lieutenants to put their reiatsu into the sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 13-15 When Ichigo arrives in Soul Society to seek the return of Kūgo Ginjō's body, Komamura is among the captains present to hear Ichigo's request, which he is surprised about.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 9-12 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Komamura is present among the other captains when Mayuri explains the situation, and Yamamoto commands the captains to prepare for war.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 When the Stern Ritter invade Seireitei, he along with his lieutenant head out to deal with the invaders.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Soon after heading out, he intercepts Bambietta Basterbine's Shinigami slaughter, commenting on his surprise that there's even a girl in in the rebel army, while she comments that if a dog is a captain, Soul Society must be short on soldiers. Bleach manga: Chapter 495, pages 11-12 With Iba backing him up, Komamura unleashes his Bankai to try to find a way to stop the Vandenreich from sealing their Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, which is then instead stolen by Basterbine's Medallion.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 13-15 Komamura is shocked to find that his Bankai was stolen. Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 2 Later, Komamura is notified via transmitter swords along with the other captains and lieutenants by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 When he senses that Yamamoto is moving onto the battlefield, he lets out a roar. He then tells the fallen members of his division to stand up, as it is shameful to lay down while the Captain-Commander is standing and raises their morale.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 9-11 Komamura and other captains are then later shocked to sense that Yamamoto had actually died at the hands of Juhabach.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 13 During the aftermath of the battle, Komamura and the other captains mourn the death of the Captain-Commander. He remains silent after hearing Ukitake tell them that Yamamoto's body could not be found because the enemy likely destroyed it. Seeing Suì-Fēng break down at the news of Byakuya and Kenpachi, he yells at her to remind her that she isn't the only one feeling the pain of losing somebody. Before their infighting goes any further, Shunsui comes in to calm everyone down. He is then reminded by Shunsui that instead of mourning the dead, they should instead look to the future and protect Soul Society because protecting Soul Society is the Gotei 13's purpose.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, pages 12-17 Komamura and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 12 Equipment Gauntlets: Komamura wears a pair of gauntlets that cover the back of his fist and extend down over his forearm. He uses his gauntlets to incorporate his Hakuda skills when fighting an armed opponent. They are durable enough to block the Zanpakutō of a Captain-level Shinigami. Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 7 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Komamura is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 & 145 Immense Strength: Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. He was able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Bankai produces, and did so with apparent ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 10-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 327, page 6-9 Hakuda Master: While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura has shown great skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength to supplement his blows. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. He is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with one of the foremost hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society, Captain Suì-Fēng. Immense Endurance: Komamura is capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continuing to fight, despite the severity of his injuries. He refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kidō spell.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 3 He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 16''Bleach'' anime; Episode 220 He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 388, page 18-20 Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 11-17 Enhanced Senses: Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Enhanced Reflexes: Komamura has very keen reflexes in contrast to his large frame. He is capable of matching even the extremely fast attacks of Captain Suì-Fēng.Bleach anime; Episode 327 Animal Communication: It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. Great Spiritual Power: As a Captain, Komamura possesses a great amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and tends to destroy the area around him.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 11 He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due to his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 2 He is able to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon, as he is capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust without physically touching them, as seen when he incapacitated several unseated Shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi. Shunpo: Komamura is highly proficient in Shunpo, with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. Zanpakutō Tenken redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Tenken (spirit). : It takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is .Bleach Official Character Book 2 Masked Tenken maintains its form as a regular katana. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Tenken creates various phantom body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and mimics the movement. The body's gigantic parts generated by this Shikai possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as great as it could be, due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 12 *'Bankai': : Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō maintains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1-4 :Bankai Special Ability: His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant takes the form of an armored samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is proportionally far greater than that of Komamura, due to its size.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19 It is strong enough to take a released Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands.Bleach anime; Episode 220 Despite its enormous size, it is also deceptively fast, as it perfectly mirrors all of Komamura's movements. However, his Bankai has a critical weakness: if the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a larger target to a sufficiently strong opponent. According to Tōsen, Komamura's Bankai has such an immense destructive power that Komamura has never thought about not being able to defeat an opponent in one attack, much less them making a counterattack.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 10-11 The giant itself is highly durable, able to withstand a blast from Captain Suì-Fēng's "Jakuhō Raikōben". Though it did destroy its sword, the giant itself sustained only a few injuries.Bleach anime; Episode 327 Unlike most Bankai, Komamura's Bankai is able to fix and restore itself after being damaged or broken, in proportion to how much Komamura himself has healed.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 4 Appearance in Other Media Komamura appears in most Bleach games. He is a decent character that moves slowly, but displays nearly unmatchable strength in close range combat, such as throws and high defense, making him difficult to be defeated. His alternative costume in most games includes his signature helmet with which he originally appeared. Most games give Komamura and his Bankai some degree of independence from each other to make it function better as a game mechanic. In Bleach: Dark Souls, one of the mini-game events in part 2 of story mode deals with Sajin's and Hisagi's birthdays, which occurred a week after Tōsen's betrayal. To cheer them up, Matsumoto has Ichigo help by getting Komamura's gift, bones, which she says is Komamura's favorite thing. After the mini-game, the birthday celebration happens. Ichigo's gift of bones frightens Sajin. Ichigo immediately realizes Matsumoto tricked him. After Matsumoto starts the fireworks, Komamura thanks her. It is revealed that Iba gives him and Hisagi wine. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Komamura is heard giving a release command to his Zanpakutō, saying "Roar, Tenken". He is also one of the first recruitable people during free time events after the time skip. Sajin is able to befriend the game's protagonist, as according to Iba, he's able to relate to their loneliness. He gives the protagonist the offer of rejoining the Gotei 13 under 7th Division. Sajin also informs the gate guards that the protagonist has his permission to enter Seireitei when they need to. He, along with Ichigo and Renji Abarai, are the 3 people Yoruichi Shihōin chooses to help the protagonist train with using Zanjutsu. When the impostor captains appear, Komamura's impostor is his polar opposite, very irritable and refuses to say he ever helped anyone. When the Kudo twins decline the offer of returning to the Gotei 13 as high ranking officers so that they can return to the Human World to protect all the reincarnated souls, Komamura is shocked and saddened at the decision, but comments it's strange, as most Shinigami would have jumped at the offer. Though he is not a playable character, Komamura appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección as a boss in mission mode. The player must face his Bankai. Trivia * As of the current Bleach character popularity poll (2009), he is ranked 36th. * His Shikai command has yet to be used in the actual series. It has only been mentioned in Databooks and videogames. * In the Zanpakutō poll, Komamura's Bankai ranked equal 46th with 5 others, while his Shikai ranked equal 56th with 7 others. * Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's skin, along with part of its helm, was of a different color in the anime in comparison with the manga (being orange and not gray), as its original color wasn't shown until Chapter 328. However this is later fixed in Episode 220 when Komamura summoned his Bankai against Poww. *He is the author of A Puppy's Feeling Bleach Bootleg; page 46 and A Kitten's Feeling that appear in the Seireitei Communication. Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Quotes * (To Tetsuzaemon Iba) "Don't worry. I have no doubts. My loyalty lies only in my debt to Genryūsai-sama. He took me in when I was alone because people pushed me away due to my looks. I shall repay this debt, even if it means I will be shattered into pieces. I shall have no doubts. If his greatness says ‘yes’, then even in death, I say ‘yes’!"Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 6-7 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "...With our hands, we will open Tōsen's eyes!""Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 13 *(To Choe Neng Poww) "That's right, I have not said my name yet. I am the captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura. I am ashamed to admit it, but it is just as you say. I am a pathetic insect of a man."Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 17-18 *(To Kaname Tōsen) "I never thought the time would come when I would have to protect someone from your sword."Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 17 *(To Tōsen) "Ichigo Kurosaki did not Hollowfy because he wanted to. But you're different. You strayed onto that path of your own volition, despite the fact that you possessed sufficient power as a Shinigami. That, Tōsen, is corruption."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 10-11 *(To Tōsen) "The corruption I speak of is betraying your friends, allies and even subordinates in an attempt to gain excessive power."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 11 *(To Tōsen) "If our beliefs are irreconcilable, then it is pointless to try and persuade you. For the sake of Soul Society, I must cut you down. I do not want to, but I am content have been able to hear your true feelings. My heart has already forgiven you."Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 16-17 *(Referring to Tōsen) "That's why I decided to become a true friend to you. If something sad happened in your life, I would be there for you. If something happy happened in my life, I would share it with you. If you strayed from the path, I would admonish you. If you committed an error, I would forgive you. If you found yourself in a predicament, I would provide a foundation on which you could stand. All in order to make this man that had lost his love for the world be able to love the world once more."Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 10 Battles & Events References Title Navigation de:Sajin Komamura es:Sajin Komamura Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:7th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Masters